Severus
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Severus Snape's death, from his P.o.V. M for the death. Short one-shot that I did for a DA contest.


He was dying.

Those three words made everything painfully clear as he laid in his own blood. He knew that this day would have came sooner or later and he knew that he would die alone. He would die alone if not for one person that he had utterly loathed since the day he met him for the actions of his father. This young man, the one that he had kept away from him and yet protected him for his mother, was staying here with him as he slipped away from the world. Sure it was to prove that he was innocent and that he had a purpose for doing what he did, but the fact still remained that he wasn't alone.

His ragged breath made him cough blood onto his face, smearing it into his skin to make a sadly disturbed and sad picture to the eyes of the young man that he held onto. His vision was blurry with tears from the pain of the bite and from just from the fact that he was dying after so long of surviving this cruel world while he served two people in order to make sure that one side survived long after damnation of a war ended. His vision was also blurry because of the fact that this was the end for him, he didn't have to struggle anymore or put up a fight, he was finished with something that started far before he was even thought about.

He coughed again and felt his heart thudding in his chest, constricting painfully as it tried to pump some sort of life through him, though those actions were in vain. He breathed a little more before he latched onto the boy once more, knowing that he had finished the extracting of his memories. He didn't want him to leave just yet, not while he still had a little bit of life in his, not while he had some light in his eyes. He spoke three words brokenly just so he could have one image left in his mind and heart when he died.

"Look...at...me" those words, those three simply yet painful words caught in his words before slipping and having some sort of last demand that the boy could only comply to as it was his dying wish, one that only he could do and was willing to do. He stared into those green eyes, those eyes that he had long since fallen in love for, since he had first saw them and the beautiful angel they belonged to. He wanted to cry before he completely died, he wanted to scream and he wanted to simply bare his soul out to the one person that stayed with him despite the way he treated him. Yet it didn't seem that fate favored him now just like it never favored him when he was a child, the only time that fate seemed remotely nice to him was when he befriended Lily and gained his first friend and first and last love.

His time was up. His vision faded as he looked into those eyes and saw the spark that held a fire and will to keep going, for others and for him. Almost as if to say that his torment, pain and suffering was done and he could finally rest peacefully. He grew weak and felt his hand loosen from the boy's clothes before falling to the ground and he simply stared up at nothing, his eyes blank of any sort of light of light that was in those dark orbs. A single small tear, that held the last bit of his sacrifices, slid down the side of his face and dripped onto the blood covered floor beneath him.

He felt lighter as he left his body, taking a small note that the boy was crying. That the boy was crying for **him** of all people, kind of made him feel a little happy that someone would miss him in some way. He would have smiled if it made a difference, but it didn't so he continued to look down at the sight in sadness before slowly disappearing to go to whatever afterlife waited for him. He faintly wondered if he would go to Heaven or was his soul to damned and stained to be saved so he had no other choice, but to go to Hell. He gave a soft sigh as he continued to fade away, only hearing someone softly call his name.

"Severus" the call was soft and beckoning him to follow. He turned his head and saw someone he lost long ago. That person was staring at him and smiling at him with tears of joy sliding down her beautiful face. She reached out her hand and he did the same, grabbing hers and felt himself being pulled to a soft, warm light. He felt himself completely fade from the only world he knew, but not before he heard the words the boy say to his lifeless body, words about how he was free to be himself, that he was now able to begin to be himself now that he had finished what he had set out to do, even if it was for his selfish desire to keep the only person he loved alive. Even if it was his only desire he had while he was alive.

Even if he lost everything to keep that person's memory going just for a while.

**Me:** Um...yeah this is for a contest on DA this is going on and I decided to post it here for you reader's enjoyment of sadness, which ever you see it as. Hope you like, even if it made you cry.


End file.
